1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape guide which can be easily assembled from only one side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape cassettes have been used as well as audio tape cassettes.
Referring to FIG. 1, the assembly of the conventional video tape cassette will be illustrated.
FIG. 1 is a partially assembled schematic view of one embodiment of the conventional video tape cassette.
An upper half-case (1) and lower half-case (2) are assembled by screwing with screws (3a), (3b) and (3c) from the lower half-case (2) and screwing with screws (4a) and (4b) from the upper half-case (1).
In FIG. 1, a tape and a reel are not shown.
The screws (4a), (4b) inserted from the upper half-case (1) are screwed in the corresponding tape guides (5a), (5b) of the lower half-case (2). A metal guide ring (not shown) is inserted in each of the tape guides (5a), (5b). A lock plate (6) for fixing a cover for opening and closing (not shown) is provided and a coil spring (7) is inserted in the shaft (6a) of the lock plate (6). One edge (7a) of the coil spring (7) is contacted with the side (6b) of the lock plate (6) whereas the other edge (7b) of the spring is contacted with the edge member (2a) of the lower half-case (2).
In such conventional tape cassette, the screws are inserted from both of the upper half-case (1) and the lower half-case (2) whereby the efficiency in the assembling operation is remarkably inferior, disadvantageously.
FIG. 2 is a partially assembled schematic view of the tape cassette which is improved over the embodiment of FIG. 1. All of the screws (3a) . . . (3e) are inserted from the lower half-case in the assembly.
The screws (3c), (3e) are respectively inserted through the corresponding tape guides (5'a), (5'b) and are screwed on the corresponding tape guides (5"a), (5"b) of the upper half-case (1). The tape guides (5'a), (5"a) are combined and the tape guides (5'b), (5"b) are combined to form complete tape guides.
Metal guide rings (not shown) are inserted in the corresponding tape guides (5'a), (5'b) of the lower half-case (2) before assembling the upper and lower half-cases.
In this structure, the tape guides are formed on both of the half-cases to combine them into one tape guide in the assembly of the half-cases. Accordingly, it is not easy to give a satisfactory accuracy in the assembly.
If the accuracy is not complete, it is impossible to assemble the upper and lower half-cases because the guide rings are inserted in the tape guides.